Burning Inside
by Just 2 Dream of You
Summary: One-shot: He has never once cried or felt the need to. But when he saw all those tubes and wires in her he felt...like he might just...Hiei/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

**A/N: ****This is my OTP (One True Pairing) OC. I have paired her with Hiei for ten years now, and someday I will write her fic-novel. I won't reveal her name until then. This is basically a deleted scene from my novel that I have long since trashed. **

* * *

Burning Inside

X -x-x-x-x- X

He couldn't believe it. In all his years, he had never felt like this. His was heart thumping with a lump in his throat, and his hand was shaking as it rested on the door handle. He looked up at the door.

**771**

This was the right room so, why was he so hesitant to enter?

He sighed and grasped the handle. He pushed the door open slowly and darted his eyes around, almost trying to miss the form on the bed. He didn't of course, it was the first thing he saw. He slipped in and let his eyes stare.

She was laying as if she was ready for a casket, her arms on either side of her. A tube was on her face, hooking on her nose, connected to a machine that was hissing. There was a tube attached to her arm, and another with blood attached to the other. The only sound besides the hissing was a steady beeping.

His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock.

She wasn't supposed to look like this. She wasn't supposed to be hooked up to _machines_.

He walked over to her bed and sat in the chair next to her right. He sat down and looked her over.

Her long lavender hair was laying down around her sides and slightly over her chest, and he could see she was breathing by the gentle rise and fall of it. The sheets were tugging at her small frame, letting him see just how fragile she really was..

Her face appeared to look serene, like she was in a peaceful sleep. The tube thing on her face looked gentle and he was relieved it was not another tube down her throat.

He sighed heavily and looked at her hand. He touched it ever so slightly, almost feeling she would break. He let his thumb stroke her palm gently as his fingers laced with hers. She had something on her thumb that was hard and plastic and he inspected it closely. Whatever it was, it wasn't coming off, so he went back to rubbing her hand.

Her skin was so soft against his chapped fingers. He picked it up and ran the top of her hand across his cheek. His right hand met his left with her hand, and he held it to his face for a few minutes.

Something was happening. There was this...pain in his chest. It was getting stronger within the minute. Rising like heat, only cold, in his heart. The pain moved to his throat and he sat her hand down on the bed.

He just kept looking at her feeling like someone was punching him. Waves of this feeling washed over him. It was more painful than any fight he had been in. His hand grabbed his chest and his breathing picked up. It was so strong and powerful, unlike anything he had felt before. Was this an emotion?

But how can an emotion cause physical pain?

After catching his breath his eyes met her face again. In instinct his hand went to her forehead pushing some hair to the side.

That's when a different pain reached his eyes. It felt like they were burning and he began to blink rapidly to stop it. But the more he blinked the more moisture he could feel build up.

He looked away from her and down at the floor. Wetness was forming at the corners of his eyes.

The burning intensified and he brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose pinching it.

His bottom lip began to quiver and his eyes shut tightly.

He slowly slumped his head down onto the mattress and felt liquid spill out of his eyes, and his breathing stopped as he shook.

Finally a gasp filled his lungs.

That gasp was the most painful in his life.

He let out the air just as quickly but it somehow had more air than the gasp itself. More gasps entered his lungs and each time he let them out as either long breaths or small shaking ones. He also began making sounds with the gasps sounding like moaning or something close to it. The pain was excruciating now but it somehow helped to do this.

He just kept gasping and shaking while his face became wet.

Blinking rapidly she winced at the brightness of the room. It was blurry and she couldn't focus on anything. That was when she heard the sounds. It was like someone gasping in pain and she turned her head to the right.

Her eyes widened as they focused, revealing Hiei crying into the sheets.

She stared at him watching him painfully sob.

She could feel tears build in her own eyes just from watching. She flinched her index finger and touched his hand that was holding hers.

In a second, he rose.

Blood red bored into sparkling silver.

"Hiei..." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You - " He gathered himself for a moment. "You're awake?"

"Hiei, why - ?"

"You're awake..." He brought his face to her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

She needn't say anything else. She brought her hand to his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

After a while he rose and wiped his face sniffling a little.

He looked at her and blushed slightly. "I don't...I don't know what I was doing."

"It's called crying." She smiled.

"_Crying_? No, I don't cry."

"Then what do you call it?" She said rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"Burning. I was burning inside."

She stopped and looked in his eyes.

"And I still am..."

He leaned down and touched his lips with hers.

She closed her eyes and almost cried herself when she felt him shake.

~End


End file.
